


somewhere between hope and pride

by Amlovelies



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [17]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Modern Character, Post-breakup, Unresolved Emotional Tension, cursing, discussion of sex/sexual topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: “Though you were supposed to stay inside?” Mason growls at me as the door closes behind him leaving us alone on the stairs.“Well we both know that I don’t always follow the rules.” I say trying to be my usual snarky self.“You don’t have to babysit me.” I continue.  “I’d hate to ruin your fun.” It comes out with more bitterness than I meant.He looks confused for a moment, “oh that” he shrugs.“Yeah, so like I said, you don’t have to babysit me. I’ll go back inside in a minute. Go get your dick wet or whatever.” I cross my arms across my chest and roll my eyes. I’m shooting for nonchalance and indifferent, but I don’t know if I managed it.He looks at the door for a moment before looking back at me. “I don’t think I will.”Another non-chronological section from my Wayhaven AU :)
Relationships: Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)/Other(s), Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)/Serena Willis
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002750
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	somewhere between hope and pride

**Author's Note:**

> written for wayhavenmontly's Fall for Unit Bravo over on Tumblr  
> Day 18: Harvest
> 
> This is part of a larger canon divergent AU I've been working on for The Wayhaven Chronicles  
> My fics "Liability", "what desire will make foolish people do", "Or", and "finders-keepers" are all set in the same universe and feature Serena and Mason's "relationship"

It’s exactly the sort of event I would have done anything to avoid back home. The community center is decorated with pumpkins, gourds, and leaves in the warm tones of fall. The last event of the annual harvest festival, the silent auction, is apparently the height of Wayhaven’s autumnal social calendar. Mayor Friedman had specially requested Unit Bravo’s presence. I’d considered telling Agent Greene that since I was not technically an agent that I must not be included in that mandate in order to escape attending.

However, after weeks of what amounted to house arrest, I was more than happy for an opportunity to get out an about. We still had been unable to locate the party behind the bounty on Dinah. Without any real reason to leave the premises, I’d spent most of my days in the library, watching movies with Farah, and avoiding Mason.

It’s been a little over two weeks since I ended things. That sounds like there was something to end. It’s been two weeks since I stopped hooking up with him, and it’s sucked. As much as I may know that I was making the right choice to protect myself, I miss spending time with him both in and out of the bedroom. But that was the whole reason why I had to stop it. My dumbass had caught feelings. If it was just fun then I wouldn’t miss him. Mason doesn’t do feelings.

For all my grumbling, the event hasn’t been terrible. Nate and Farah are off going through the silent auction offerings. Adam has been dragged off to speak with the mayor and Agent Greene leaving Dinah, myself and Mason alone at our table.

I’m nursing another glass of red wine and even without super senses I can hear the pretty brunette at the table behind us trying to work up the nerve to approach the brooding vampire sitting a few seats to my right. I have to remind myself that he was never mine to lose before I get too bitter.

I steal a glance to see if he’s noticed, to see if I need to really start drinking in earnest. I’ve never seen him in a button up before. It’s black and I can still see the chord of his crystal necklace poking out from where the last few buttons are undone. His hair is pulled back in a low ponytail with only a few strands falling out around his face. He looks sharp and devilishly handsome. As I look up, I find that his eyes are already on me. His brow is furrowed, but it smooths as he noticed me looking at him. I wonder how long he has been watching me, if he’s noticed how agitated I’ve become. I hope not.

For once he looks away first. Without a word, he rises from the table and I notice him reaching for the pocket he always keeps his smokes in as he heads for the hallway. I surprised he is even bothering to leave; he usual lights up wherever he wants to, rules be damned. Maybe he needs a break from the overstimulation of the room. There are a lot of people here and it must be wreaking havoc on his nerves.

“Well, that was interesting,” Dinah says off to my left.

“Huh? What was interesting?” I ask as I turn to her.

“I take it you still haven’t talked to him.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” I don’t want to have this argument again. She seems determined to try and make us out to be some great romance. Not everyone gets what she and Nate have.

“How will you know if you don’t try?” she asks her voice soft as she places a soothing hand on my arm.

I resist the urge to shake the hand off. I know she is trying to be helpful, and I don’t want to lash out at her. I’m just getting so tired of people encouraging me to do something I know will only hurt me. “Mason made it clear from the beginning that it was just fun. I don’t have a right to try and change the terms halfway through just because I’m stupid and caught feelings.”

I already know how that conversation would go. At least this way my pride can stay intact.

“Don’t look at me that way, Dinah. I’m fine.” I don’t want her pity. Not about this.

She sighs and shakes her head, “and people say I’m stubborn.”

“I’m not stubborn.” I say as I pour myself another glass of wine. “I’m just realistic.”

We lapse into silence as I sip at the wine. After a minute or two, Nate slides into his seat next to Dinah. I’m thankful that they can keep each other company and just leave me to my wine.

I hear a chair slide back from the table behind me, and watch as the brunette walks past me to the quieted cheers of her friends. Mason has reentered the hall, and apparently, she has finally found the nerve to make her move. She’s cute. Her low-cut dress much more flattering than the prim professional number I had borrowed from Dinah. I’m sure Mason will find her appealing enough. I knew he would find new people to take to bed; I just didn’t think I would be in the room when it happened.

I see her reach out and place a hand on his arm. He hasn’t brushed her off and she hasn’t been scared off by his rudeness. I can’t do this. I want to leave, but they’re too close to the hallway. I glance around and see a smaller exit at the back.

Adam will probably have my head, but I’d rather risk getting kidnapped than start crying in front of everyone here. In front of him.

I think I hear Nate say my name as I go to leave, but I don’t turn around. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes and I need to get out now.

The door leads to a small set of stairs. I’m alone. I walk to the edge of the landing and grab the metal railing for support. It’s freezing. Drawing in a deep breath I focus on the cold. I have no one to blame, but myself. I hate that I can feel tears escaping down my cheeks. Stupid, stupid Serena.

At the sound of the door opening, I turn. I do my best to wipe away any trace of the tears before who ever it is can see. 

Fuck. Why did it have to be him?

“Though you were supposed to stay inside?” Mason growls at me as the door closes behind him leaving us alone on the stairs.

“Well we both know that I don’t always follow the rules.” I say trying to be my usual snarky self.

“You don’t have to babysit me.” I continue. “I’d hate to ruin your _fun._ ” It comes out with more bitterness than I meant.

He looks confused for a moment, “oh that” he shrugs.

“Yeah, so like I said, you don’t have to babysit me. I’ll go back inside in a minute. Go get your dick wet or whatever.” I cross my arms across my chest and roll my eyes. I’m shooting for nonchalance and indifferent, but I don’t know if I managed it.

He looks at the door for a moment before looking back at me. “I don’t think I will.”

“What, why not? She’s cute and seems into you. Isn’t that all you need?”

He leans back against the wall and with a smirk says, “only one I want to have _fun_ with here is you, Sweetheart.”

I feel like all the air has been pulled out of my lungs. He’s a tempting vision and my body responds to the familiar pattern of banter. If it was only that it would be one thing, but there’s a flicker in my chest of something that feels suspiciously like hope. A vain hope that he means more with those words. That he means I’m the only one he wants beyond tonight. 

“Too bad, because I’m not interested.”

“you’re lying” he accuses me with narrowed eyes.

“Is your ego really that fragile that you can’t handle a rejection.” I say with a scoff.

He rolls his eyes. “I know you and you’re lying.” He smirks, “remember, your body gives you away.”

Stupid vampire super senses.

“Why do you care, Mason? We both know you were going to get bored sooner or later.” I turn away so he can’t see my eyes anymore. I can’t do anything about my heartrate, but I can get rid of at least one source of information.

“Would I? I’m not bored yet.” I can’t tell if he’s asking me or if he’s asking himself. I feel him move closer so that he’s standing directly behind me. His hand ghost over my arm, not actually touching it. “I thought we were both having fun. I don’t see why it needs to stop.”

“God damn it don’t make me say it!” I yell. I had hoped he would just let it go.

“Heaven forbid I make you do something you don’t want to do, Sweetheart.” He says in a biting tone.

“It wasn’t just fun for me.” I admit as I turn around to face him. “It was beginning to mean something to me, and I wanted it to mean something to you, but it doesn’t work that way for you.”

There it is. Fuck my pride, I guess.

“What if it did mean something?” he asks.

My chest tightens as the little spark of hope flares within it, “Does it?”

He closes the inches between us and kisses me. I don’t know if it’s an answer or a test, but at that moment I don’t care. His hands move to my hips and pull us flush together. God, I’ve missed this. My whole body feels like it ignites at his touch. Would it really be so terrible to believe in this? To believe he cares for me?

This kiss breaks and I whisper, “I think I love you.”

His hands drop from my hips as if he’d been burned.

I nod and swallow all the emotions I’ll have to deal with later, “that’s what I thought.”

I don’t give him a chance to respond before I’m through the door and back to the event.

Stupid, stupid Serena. You knew how this would end.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr @amlovelies
> 
> comments make my day :)


End file.
